TEASER HACHISAKUSAMA
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Pengalaman Taehyung disukai oleh "Hachisakusama" saat berlibur ke Jepang untuk mengerjakan tugas Essay-nya. Siapa sebenarnya dia?. cast: KIM TAEHYUNG , JUNG HOSEOK. tags: #VHOPE #GENDERSWITCH (FOR TAEHYUNG) , #HORROR #URBANLEGEND. Kalau sudah membaca harap Review untuk meneruskan fanfict ini. :D


_Dalam bahasa Jepang, 'Hachisakusama' artinya 'Si Tinggi Delapan Meter'._

_Ia makhluk berwujud seperti seorang wanita yang sangat tinggi dan ia mengeluarkan suara seperti, "Po... Po... Po..." dengan suara pria yang dalam. Wujudnya terkadang berbeda beda, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita tua kurus kering berpakaian kimono putih, dan yang lainnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis dengan kain kafan putih. Rambutnya yang panjang nan kusut terurai begitu saja saat ia terbang mencari korbannya. Hachisakusama biasanya mengincar anak kecil dan remaja untuk di culik. Mitos mengatakan jika ia adalah korban ilmu hitam karena saat dia masih hidup, Hachisakusama mendapat kekayaan dengan mengorbankan anaknya sebagai tumbal. Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah tingginya dan suara yang ia buat._

.

.

.

Namaku Kim Taehyung, Si gadis kelahiran Jepang yang cantik dengan suara merdu. Ayahku memiliki darah Jepang sedangkan Ibuku orang Daegu tulen. Aku lebih suka memakai nama Korea-ku karena tentu saja aku tinggal di Korea, tepatnya di distrik Sam Seong-_gu_, Seoul. Cukup segitu saja detail tentang diriku. Sebenarnya Aku tidak mau bermaksud sombong, lagipula apa pentingnya sih?. Dan temanku yang mengingatkan tugas tadi namanya Jung Hoseok, dia anak lelaki asli Korea yang mempunyai wajah yang – ekhem– sedikit tampan. Telinganya agak lebar dan jika ia tersenyum, gigi geliginya yang besar akan terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ah, tentu." Hoseok segera menarik lenganku setelah Dia selesai memasukkan tempat pensil merah _robocop _ke dalam tas gendongnya yang juga berwarna merah. Dasar maniak warna merah. Kami bermaksud segera mengerjakan tugas dari _Mr_ Oomori sebelum liburan tiba. Jadi saat libur nanti tidak terbebani dengan tugas yang masih menghantui. Lagipula Ayah dan Ibu baru akan mendapat jatah liburnya minggu depan. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

.

.

.

"_Mr_ Oomori menyuruh kita untuk menceritakan hal hal unik tentang kampung halaman." Dengan malas aku membaca ulang perintah dari _Mr_ Oomori yang beliau berikan di kertas. Kami harus mengerjakannya dalam bentuk _essay_ yang diketik. Tidak ada batasan dalam mengerjakannya. Aku sekali lagi melirik Hoseok yang masih asyik berguling guling diatas _tatami_. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat berayun ayun dan menjadi sedikit berantakan. Orang Jepang biasa menyebut karpet itu _tatami _sehingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang Korea menyebutnya.

"Tentunya Sam akan menceritakan tentang kampung halamannya di Vancouver. Aku yakin juga Elissa lebih memilih menceritakan pengalamannya makan sepotong _Biber_ sambil menikmati secangkir teh di rumah Kakeknya di Swiss." Aku terus menerawang ke atas. Aku sedang berpikir. Apa aku harus menceritakan tentang Korea? ah pasti banyak yang menuliskan _essay_ tentang Korea mengingat separuh murid di kelasku merupakan orang Korea. termasuk bocah yang sedang berguling guling disampingku ini. Lagipula aku lahir di Jepang dan Ayah juga lahir di Jepang, jadi aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku di Jepang. Tapi terakhir kali aku kesana saat berumur lima tahun dan tentu aku tidak mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-_ah_, ada rencana berlibur ke Gwangju?." Tanyaku. Dia masih berguling guling. Kali ini ia hampir menabrak lemari kayu Nenek.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin jika Ayah sudah berlabuh. Tapi sepertinya kru kapal Ayah akan libur saat pertengahan musim panas nanti." Hoseok masih berguling guling. Aku heran apakah ia tidak pusing berguling guling seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menceritakan tentang Gwangju?." Pertanyaanku menginterupsi Hoseok dari kegiatan mari-berguling-guling-diatas-_tatami_-yang-sejuk. Dia menatapku, menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkedip kedip sebentar. Suatu kebiasaan Hoseok yang sangat imut dilakukan untuk ukuran seorang anak sekolah menengah pertama. Membuat siapapun gemas ingin menculiknya.

.

.

.

_Flashback saat awal libur musim panas. Tepatnya tiga hari setelah Hoseok selesai mendapat refrensi dari Nenekku._

Akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu mendapat jatah liburnya. Aku siap untuk pergi ke Jepang. Setelah sebelumnya aku berpamitan kepada Hoseok lewat telepon. Ia bilang, seminggu lagi ia juga akan pergi ke Gwangju bersama keluarganya. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Aku juga mengingatkan anak laki laki itu untuk tidak terlalu senang berlibur hingga melupakan tugas si galak _Mr_ Oomori.

Kakek Nenekku dari Ayahku tinggal di Jepang. Tepatnya di prefektur Okinawa. Setiap Ayah dan ibu punya kesempatan libur di musim panas, mereka akan membawaku kesana untuk mengunjungi mereka. Kakek dan Nenek tinggal di sebuah pedesaan kecil dan mereka memiliki halaman belakang yang luas. Aku suka bermain di sana selama musim panas. Saat kami tiba, Kakek Nenekku selalu menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka. Aku adalah satu-satunya cucu mereka, jadi mereka memanjakanku.

Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi mereka adalah pada saat musim panas ketika aku berusia 10 tahun.

.

.

.

Waktu Aku sedang bermain di luar di halaman belakang. Kakek dan Nenekku berada di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dan aku meminta ijin untuk sekedar berbaring di halaman rumah. Saat itu cuaca panas di musim panas dan aku berbaring di rerumputan untuk beristirahat. Aku memandangi awan-awan dan menikmati merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang unik di desa ini. Aku terus berpikir apa yang akan aku ceritakan sampai pada saat aku baru saja akan bangun, aku mendengar sebuah suara aneh.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Aku tidak tahu suara apa itu, dan sulit untuk mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal. Suaranya hampir seperti seseorang sedang berbicara sendiri. Seperti dia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat yaitu "Po... Po... Po", terus menerus dengan suara maskulin yang dalam. Aku bingung dan sempat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada pagar pembatas halaman dan rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara tersebut ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di atas pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi halaman belakang. Itu adalah sebuah topi jerami. Benda itu tidak tergeletak di atas pagar, tetapi berada di baliknya. Di situlah suara itu berasal.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Kemudian, topi itu mulai bergerak. Seperti ada seseorang yang memakainya. Topi itu berhenti pada sebuah celah kecil di pagar dan aku bisa melihat sebuah wajah sedang mengintip. Ia adalah seorang wanita. Tetapi pagar itu sangatlah tinggi. Hampir 8 meter tingginya. Lalu tiba tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang. Rambutku melayang layang dibuatnya. Memicingkan mata guna memfokuskan apa yang aku lihat, aku benar benar melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat dan memiliki tatapan kosong.

Aku terkejut mengingat betapa tingginya wanita itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenakan jangkungan atau semacam sepatu berhak sangat tinggi. Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita itu berjalan pergi dan suara aneh itu pun ikut menghilang bersamanya, menghilang dari pandanganku. Merasa bingung, aku bangun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan Kakek dan Nenekku dari arah ruang keluarga. sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan _Hanami_ besok hari.

Aku tidak ada niat untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Jadi Aku duduk di dapur dan memainkan ponselku. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke arahku. Nenek lalu duduk disampingku dan Kakek di sebelahnya. Aku lantas menceritakan pada mereka apa yang telah aku lihat.

Kakek dan Nenekku tidak terlalu memperhatikanku sampai aku menyebutkan suara aneh itu.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Tak lama setelah aku mengucapkan itu, mereka berdua tiba-tiba membeku. Kelopak mata Nenek mulai melebar dan ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Wajah Kakek nampak sangat serius dan ia menarik tanganku.

"Ini sangat penting, Taehyung" katanya dengan nada yang serius. Beliau juga menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. "Kau harus benar-benar memberitahu kami, Seberapa tinggi dia?"

"Setinggi pagar kebun." Jawabku, Aku sepertinya mulai merasa ketakutan.

Kakekku membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini;

"Dimana dia berdiri? Kapan ini terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah ia melihatmu?"

"Dia berdiri diseberang pagar, tadi saat aku tengah beristirahat di halaman belakang, ia hanya melihatku lalu pergi." Aku mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaannya sebisaku. Kakek tiba-tiba bergegas pergi ke lorong dan menelepon. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku melihat ke arah Nenekku dan dia terlihat gemetar.

Kakekku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan berbicara pada Nenekku.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar," katanya. "Kau tinggal di sini bersama Taehyung. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya sedetikpun." Kakek lalu mengambil topinya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi,Nek?" Tangisku mulai meledak.

**HAY HAY. BALIK LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR ABAL ABAL INI. DENGAN KURANG AJAR DATANG DENGAN FANFICT TEASER YANG BARU TANPA UPDATE SUGA(R) MURDER BHAAAQQQQQ**

**KALI INI GUE BAWA PAIR KESUKAAN TEMEN GUE SI LUTHFANIA A.K.A STAEBAERRY.**

**GUE BIKIN CERITA INI SETELAH BERBULAN BULAN NGEDROP GAMAU NULIS LAGI GEGARA PROJECT GUE GAGAL TOTAL *NANGIS DI POJOKAN* GUE BAWA GENRE BARU NIH. GA ROMANCE ROMANCE AMAT SIH. LEBIH KE TAEHYUNG CENTRIC. SEMACEM RECOUNT TAPI LEBIH PANJANG/? KALIAN SUKA URBAN LEGEND?. INI FANFICT REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU CERITA DI WEB DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA .BTW INI MASIH TEASER. TEASERNYA JELEK YAH? MAKLUM AUTHOR ABAL BAL KOK. KALO ADA YANG SUKA YAA SYUKUR SO? YANG MINTA INI DILANJUT KUDU REVIEW YAA *MODUS***


End file.
